


What Wonderful Friends of Mine

by Pikadead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mostly Fluff, There's like tiny Sirius/James moments but its completely platonic and fake flirting, Wolfstar's the real deal, im sure the story will get better as it progresses, it just sucks to write them going to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikadead/pseuds/Pikadead
Summary: The Marauder's Era from James' point of view.





	1. Did I just Accidentally Make a Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing not even my own life  
> This is my first fan fiction so feedback would be appreciated!

\--Diagon Alley--

Well. This is embarrassing.

I almost blew up Ollivander's wand shop because apparently the wand I was using wasn't suitable for me. I think  _any_ wand is good for me. I'm James Potter, after all!

After this stupid accident, Mr. Ollivander gave me an 11" wand made out of mahogany. I don't remember the name of the core, but this wand was perfect!

While I walked out the shop, some long-haired kid gave me a funny look and dashed off somewhere. He must've been watching, but I don't care. It's not like I'll see him again.

Next, I went to Madam Malkin's to get some robes for myself, but somehow I tripped over someone else's robes. I looked up, about to say 'sorry' to whoever I tripped over, but it was that boy again. You know, the guy who gave me a funny look. Well, I just ran away instead of saying anything. This time, I actually hope I won't see him again, because his mother gave me the ugliest grimace I have ever seen.

\--Platform Nine and Three Quarters, King's Cross--

Crap, why do I keep getting myself into embarrassing situations?! 

I decided to run through the wall to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but guess what happened? The second I got through, I found myself stumbling over a tall guy with scars across his face, and the next moment we were both on the ground with his stuff spilled everywhere! So this is what it's like to feel bad for somebody, huh?

The guy slowly got up to his feet, then asked me (very quietly), 

"Are you okay?"

This may or may not sound creepy, but he was pretty. Not that I'm gay.

"Uh- yeah. I'm fine," I replied.

 I quickly scrambled to get his things before he could say anything else. 

When I handed him his things, he muttered a "Thanks" and ran off awkwardly. 

I was thinking about how unusually kind I acted right now until somebody bumped into me and interrupted my thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry,"

Well, damn. I thought I'd never have to see him again, but there he was.

It was that weird long-haired kid. 

"Wait a minute..." he looked at me up and down, as if he's never seen me before.

Suddenly, he started barking like some mad dog, and I jumped at least three feet in the air. It took me a while to realize he was... laughing?

When he finally stopped, he said, 

"You're so damn hilarious, you even got my humorless excuse for a mother to laugh! Though, I think it was a bit forced..."

I wasn't listening, though. I only just realized how hot this guy was. He made the scarred boy look normal. I stared at his stormy grey eyes until I realized what I was doing.

"Oh- uh- yeah," was all I could really say, and the boy tilted his head at me (I'm starting to think he's part dog).

We stood there for a few minutes, and I took that time to study his features in a semi-creepy way. His hair was long and elegant, and some fell into his eyes. He was taller than me, and his skin was very pale. 

Wait a minute, he looks familiar. Yes, I know I saw him in Diagon Alley, but it seems like I've seen him long before that...

He interrupted my thoughts once again by saying,

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sirius Black," 

 That was the key word. Black. He looked exactly like one, and here I was, standing with a muggle-hater.

"Uh- I'm James. James Potter," I felt weird introducing myself to somebody who hated non-magic folk.

"And no, I am not a pure-blood maniac."

It took me a while to register these words because my brain was spinning around in my head. After about 5 seconds of him waving his hands in front of my face, I snapped out of it.

"Oh, good."

I could tell that I probably sounded really stupid, because Sirius gave me that same funny look he did back at Diagon Alley.

After a bit of conversation with Sirius, I realized something; did I accidentally make a friend? I guess I liked him, but I barely knew him. 

About an hour later, Sirius and I were walking to the train to Hogwarts.

Sirius seemed to be delighted by the fact that he was leaving his family, and honestly, I couldn't blame him. His parents sounded terrible, poor guy.

As I waved goodbye to my own parents, I wondered if I could really become a great wizard, perhaps as skilled as Albus Dumbledore himself.

 

 

 

 


	2. Snivellus the Slimy Git

Sirius and I tried to look for an empty compartment, but after a while we gave up because the train was packed. So instead, we tried to find a compartment with the least amount of people in it.

Eventually, we found a compartment with only one person. A girl was sitting there, wiping her eyes with her arm sleeve. It looked like she had just been crying, but Sirius ignored it and sat down, while I did the same. At the corner of my eye, I caught a disgusted look that she gave us, but she didn't say anything.

While we talked loudly, an ugly, hook-nosed boy came in and sat opposite from the girl. Sirius ignored it, but my attention was focused on them.

First, they talked about sappy things like "Oh, my sister hates me," and "This is your fault!" But then, they started to talk about Hogwarts. I stopped talking to Sirius, and I could've sworn a hurt look flashed across his face, but I pretended it didn't happen.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said the boy to the girl.

"Slytherin?"

Sirius' attention was immediately focused on the two at the world 'Slytherin', while I looked at the hook-nosed boy, smiling mischievously.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I looked over at Sirius, but to my disappointment, he didn't smile. Instead, he gave me a sad frown.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

I lifted an invisible sword and said, "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The ugly boy made a disparaging noise and I turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No," said the boy, sneering. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy"

That git.

Sirius didn't seem to be affected by his words, though. Instead he let out a small bark of a laugh.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

As I burst out laughing, the girl sat up, and said,

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..." 

Sirius and I mocked her, and while this 'Severus' passed, I attempted to trip him.

"See ya, Snivellus!" I called out after him, while Sirius laughed.

"Wow, he's an idiot. The girl was pretty cute though, wasn't she?" I looked at Sirius for his opinion, but he just half-shrugged and looked away for some reason.

I slumped down in my seat and Sirius sat down beside me, a bit too close if you ask me.

We barely talked for the next few minutes, occasionally smack-talking about Snivellus and laughing, but that was it. 

The compartment door slid open and we both turned our heads to look who came in. He had shabby, light brown hair, and his eyes were a weird hazel-green colour. Nasty scars ran across his face, and I instantly recognized him.

"Er- hello. C-Can I sit in this compartment?"

The boy I tripped over earlier today! Maybe I should apologize... Nah.

"Sure," said Sirius, smiling.

"Oh, um, thank you," he stumbled in, almost tripping over my foot, and sat down opposite from Sirius. 

Should I introduce myself? I think I should. He looks kind of lonely.

"I'm James Potter," I said to him. Then I added, "And this is Sirius. Er, Black." 

Sirius muttered a tiny "Hi", like he was too tired to say anything else.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus looked at Sirius like he was going to get murdered in his sleep by the bloke. I didn't feel like explaining how harmless and normal Sirius was compared to his family, so I'll just let Remus figure it out himself.

"I heard-" Remus broke off, and said nothing else. I had a feeling he was going to mention the thing with Snivellus and the pretty girl, but I didn't say anything.

But maybe I should've, because there was _more_ silence. The trolley witch lady came by with a bunch of sweets but none of us got anything.

"We should change into our robes," Sirius said quietly. "We're arriving in 10 minutes."

Oh, right! I almost forgot about that!

I slipped on my robes and we spent the rest of the trip waiting in silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'd better be in Slytherin," "Slytherin?" "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" "My whole family have been in Slytherin,"  
> "Blimey," "and I thought you seemed all right!"  
> Sirius grinned.  
> "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."  
> "Got a problem with that?" "No," "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy" "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." "Oooooo..." "See ya, Snivellus!"
> 
>  
> 
> All of these pieces of dialogue are straight from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which I do not own. Also sorry for the terrible ending I had no ideas.


	3. The Sorting

~~~~\--Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry--

"First years! This way, please," called Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts.

She led us to a tiny building close to the Entrance Hall to wait.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Oh boy. I hope Sirius doesn't end up in Slytherin like the rest of his family.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly and will take place in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she announced to us.

\--The Great Hall--

After the Sorting Hat was finished with it's long speech, Professor McGonagall started reading off names for the Sorting.

"Black, Sirius."

Crap, already?! If he gets sorted into Slytherin, I think I might pass out.

Sirius gracefully walked over to the Sorting Hat, trying not to show fear. He put on the Hat, waiting for it's decision. After a few tense seconds, the Hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

While Sirius took the Hat off and started to go towards the Gryffindor table, everyone was whispering to each other about a Black being in Gryffindor. Only a few people at the Gryffindor table applauded, but even they seemed uneasy at the idea of having a Black in their house. A long-haired, heavy-lidded seventh year burst out laughing, while someone who looked like her (probably her sister) tried to silence her.

Sirius sat on the bench, avoiding everybody's eyes.

I felt bad for him, so I applauded too.

Next up, the Transfiguration teacher called,

"Evans, Lily!"

Ah. So that was her name.

The pretty auburn-haired girl stood up and walked up confidently, put on the hat, and before it even touched her head it said,

"Gryffindor!"

While everybody cheered, I saw Sirius offer Evans a seat beside him, but she turned her back on him. Wow. She could've at least said, "No, thank you."

Professor McGonagall read off four more names- Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom, both were sorted into Gryffindor. The others, I didn't pay much attention to. One was sorted into Slytherin and the other Hufflepuff.

"Lupin, Remus."

I thought he would do well in Ravenclaw, but turns out he's a Gryffindor. 

Many more people- including Mary Macdonald, Marlene Mckinnon, and Dorcas Meadowes- were Sorted.

Then McGonagall called,

"Pettigrew, Peter."

The boy that was called was very short and had blonde hair. He looked pretty dumb and was trembling head to toe.

I honestly thought he was going to Hufflepuff right away, but surprisingly, the hat took very long.

The entire school waited for about 5 minutes, but still no answer.

"Why is it taking so long?!" I asked Sirius, but somebody else answered my question.

"He's a hatstall. The Hat's thinking about which house to put him in, but can't decide," said Remus quietly. I didn't realize he was right beside me.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat finally shouted. I think the Hat's lost it's mind, putting that bloke in Gryffindor.

The table was silently applauding, and I thought that Sirius deserved that at the very least.

"Potter, James."

I almost jumped at my own name being called. I took a long, deep breath and went over to the Hat. I put it on and waited, constantly repeating 'Gryffindor' in my head.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted.

My heart pounded as I ran over to the Gryffindor table, everyone cheering for me, Sirius being the loudest.

After I was sorted, there were many others. Snape was sorted into Slytherin, of course. The Sorting Ceremony went on for a while until it finally ended with a girl named Zaara Yerle (sorted into Ravenclaw).

Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced to the students,

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now, before we begin our feast, Mr. Filch has asked me for the thirtieth time today to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors. Now that that's cleared, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the golden plates out of nowhere, and the students began to dig in.

"Hey, Sirius, can you do any magic?" I asked him.

"Well, of course I can! But I don't know how to control it yet. Ollivander told me I was a mess," Sirius replied, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"You can't even send sparks out of your wand?"

"I can, but I'll probably break something," Sirius paused for a moment, before exclaiming, "Wait, you can do an actual spell?!"

"Hmm, I know the incantation, but I'm not sure if I can actually do it..."

"Then don't." 

"I feel greatly encouraged, thanks," I said to him sarcastically, and we both laughed.

 

 After the feast, the Gryffindor prefects led us to the Common Room.

"The password is 'Squid Ink', by the way," one of them told us. "Just say it to the Fat Lady and she'll open up"

I nodded and sped off with Sirius to the Common Room.

"Er, Squid Ink," said Sirius to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Correct, dear," she said before swinging open.

We entered the Common Room, which was a circular, dim room with armchairs and couches to rest on after a long day. There were many windows in the room and the fireplace mantle was adorned with a portrait of a lion. There were doors leading to the boy's dormitory and the girl's dormitory.

Without warning, Sirius grabbed my arm and dragged me up the boy's dormitory. 

"Uh, Sirius-"

"Shut up. I want you to stay with me because I may or may not be scared," he cut me off. Some mood swing. He was perfectly happy, like, 5 seconds ago.

"Well, if you're scared, go get somebody who cares," I replied with a bit of sass.

Sirius didn't say anything, he just continued dragging me up the stairs until we reached the dormitories. Remus Lupin was already there, talking to that small Pettigrew boy.

"What those Slytherins say about you aren't true," Remus was saying. "You're not stupid or worthless, you're just a bit... different."

Peter Pettigrew squeaked a tiny "Thanks" and darted off to his bed, pulling the curtains behind him. He must be a very socially awkward person.

Remus turned his head, and as soon as he saw us, he smiled.

"Hi, um, James and Sirius? Those were your names, right?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, flopping onto what seemed to be his bed. 

I decided it would be a good time to crawl into bed myself, so I did.

"'Night," I said to Sirius and Remus. 

Remus said "Goodnight" back while Sirius muttered something that sounded like "'Night, loser."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall's speech is taken right outta Philosopher's Stone.


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to LuckpinLove for helping me with this chapter.

I woke up and was slightly confused. Where the heck am I?

I grope around on the bedside table beside me for my glasses. As I put them on, the rectangular lenses helped me remember where I was: Hogwarts!

I scrambled out of bed to get ready. As the neckline of my robes pass my face, I realized Sirius was staring at me, already ready and slightly bored. Remus was putting some books in my bag (how nice of him, but did he really have to go through my stuff and pack my bag? I mean, we're probably not that late) and Peter was struggling to put on his robes, which seem to be slightly too big for him.

"Finally awake, are you, princess?" Sirius snickers jokingly.

"What time is it?" I grumble, still half-asleep.

"We have about 10 minutes until we have to be down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Remus replied, tossing my leather bag onto my bed.

\--Great Hall--

I swallow my spoonful of scrambled eggs (kind of like how my mum cooks them, except she overcooks them) as Professor McGonagall comes towards us with slips of paper in her hands.

"First year timetable," she says, handing me one after checking the right year on it. She hands one to Peter (eating sausages), to Sirius (eating a bowl of oatmeal, and to Remus (who's eating buttered toast).

"We got Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws first thing today," Remus pipes in from beside me.

"I wonder what we're going to learn," says Sirius as we get up and head towards class. "maybe some dark creatures?"

"I hope it's not werewolves," Peter said to Remus and shivered. "They give me the creeps!"

For some reason, Remus pales slightly.

"You okay, Remus?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I doubted that a bit. Maybe he was just scared of werewolves too.

We followed the other first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, where a rather old but pretty lady stood in the middle of the classroom. She had curly, blonde hair and a kind face. If she was our teacher, I'd be glad to come here and learn.

"Have a seat, please," she motioned to the desks.

I pushed Sirius to the front of the room as quick as I could so we could sit together. Remus and Peter sat behind us, whispering to each other.

After everybody was seated, the lady cleared her throat.

"I am Professor Grimm and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she started, "now open your Beginner's Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts to Chapter 1, please,"

I did as told, and it turns out we were learning about Doxies. I was hoping to learn a spell, but I guess I'm just gonna have to be patient.

"Now, everybody read pages 4 to 8," said Professor Grimm.

I quickly skimmed through the pages, bored out of my mind. Sirius finished reading a few seconds after me and we started whispering to each other for a bit.

 "Is everybody done?" After a dull murmur of "yes", Professor Grimm continued, "I will now assign you questions"

Oh great, our first day and we already get questions.

It seemed like the lesson went on for ages, until Grimm said we were going to learn the Knockback Jinx.

"Repeat after me.  _Flipendo_."

The class repeated, " _Flipendo_ "

"Now, I want you to get out your wands and test it on..." she waved her own wand and a cage with a Doxy inside appeared. "this."

She told us to back away, and she let out the Doxy to rest on the curtains.

"Do not worry about the Doxy, I will not let it touch you," she said reassuringly to a group of frightened Ravenclaws.

We all did pretty well, the Ravenclaws especially. We messed up the first few tries, but still managed to do it. But tiny little Peter Pettigrew struggled to even push the Doxy a little.

Remus gave him an encouraging look, which seemed to help. Peter yelled, " _Flipendo!_ " and the Doxy was dispatched. 

There was 10 more minutes of class left, which went by very slowly.


	5. The Year Went By Fast, Huh?

\--Platform Nine and Three Quarters, King's Cross--

Ah, here we are. Back at King's Cross, with my parents waiting for me.

In the train, I thought about my friends...

It turns out that Peter Pettigrew wasn't so dumb. In fact, he was very good at History of Magic, which was a very difficult subject because of Mr. Binn's teaching. Slowly, Peter managed to become apart of our "group". 

I doubt Remus even thought of us as friends until January. He practically jumped when I said, "We're friends, aren't we?" Poor guy was probably so lonely he didn't even know we liked him.

As for Sirius, our friendship was a bit rocky. We fought quite a lot because he has the worst temper I have ever seen, probably something he got from the rest of his family. Other than that, we thought of each other as best friends.

Sirius waved his hands in front of my face like he did the third time we met. He snapped me out of my thoughts, and I realized I wouldn't see him or the others in two months. 

I looked at him closer and I realized he looked depressed. I guess home is not where the heart is for him.

"Well- uh- I'll see you after Summer," I felt very awkward saying goodbye, and wanted to do it quickly.

"Really? That's it?" questioned Sirius. "You're forgetting something"

I was confused on what he was saying, until he tackled me with a hug.

He let me go a few seconds later and opened his mouth to say something, until his cousin, Bellatrix, came along. 

"What do you want, git?" Sirius spat as he turned to her, his expression suddenly hard.

"Why are you still hanging around these disgusting blood traitors? Your mother's waiting," she said with a cold smile.

Sirius glared at her, his eyes now turning equally cold. "Well, these 'disgusting blood traitors'-" he made air quotes around those words, "are my friends."

Bellatrix turned around stiffly on her heel with a revolted sniff.

"Well, my mum is apparently calling for me," Sirius said to me sadly. Then, in a whisper so soft I could barely hear it, "not that she actually approves of me as her son."

"Wait Sirius, what do you mean?!" I asked, shocked.

"I'll tell you another time," he said simply and walked away with the air of someone walking to his demise.

"Hey, James," Remus said from behind me. Looks like he finally got his trunk unstuck from the rack in the compartment, "Could you perhaps move?"

"Oh sorry, Re," I said, moving to one side.

"Hey, James!" Peter called, running towards me. "Do you want the last Cauldron Cake?"

"Nah, I'm okay, Pete," I reply.

"See you September first, James!"

"'Bye, Jam."

"See you then, Peter and Remus. And Re I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME JAM" I reminded him a bit too loudly, causing some other wizards and witches to glance at me but continue on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i skipped almost all of the first year, i just got a bit bored of it because nothing interesting really happens


	6. Werewolf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead :'D

 --Great Hall--

Sirius angrily munched his potatoes, occasionally glancing at the Slytherin table to give his younger brother a dirty glare.

You see, Regulus Black had just been sorted into Slytherin, which is not exactly Sirius' favourite house.

"Don't worry, Sirius," Remus tried to calm him down. "Slytherin isn't filled with bad people. Maybe Regulus will turn out to be one of those good Slytherins?"

"Remus, he supports V-" Sirius paused, then said, "You-Know-Who. Nobody who supports that bastard would ever turn out to be a good person."

Regulus? A Volde- I'm sorry- You-Know-Who supporter? He doesn't seem like the type of person who would chase after a powerful Dark Wizard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all!" Dumbledore's voice rang across the Great Hall. "I would like to make a quick announcement."

He waited until the Great Hall was completely silent.

"Unfortunately, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Grimm, has passed away from unknown causes. Now, I would like to introduce our new Defense teacher: Professor Lynx!"

A young man with a crooked arm raised his hand from the staff table as we clapped. His ginger hair was matted with dirt and he had a slight scowl on his thin face.

"Now that the feast is over, you may go to your dormitories," Dumbledore finished.

As we entered the Common Room with the password "Bat Droppings", I watched Sirius slump down on the armchair while Remus climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Peter scurried over to the hearthrug and sat down. 

"James... Peter... I'm really starting to feel that Remus is hiding something from us," Sirius told us quietly, breaking the silence.

"Could you go into a little more detail?" I scoffed, as Peter's face lit up in interest.

Sirius sighed as if he was too tired to say anything, but moments later he began to explain.

"Haven't you realized his monthly disappearances? He keeps telling us that his mother is sick, but I highly doubt that she would catch a sickness every month!"

"Well-"

"And, before you interrupt me, I would like to say that the days he disappears are always a full moon!"

Peter silently gasped. He clearly didn't notice these things before.

"Sirius," I muttered. "I  _have_ realized these things. But there's no way Remus could be-"

"A werewolf?" he cut me off again.

"Be quiet, git! People could be listening!" I scolded him.

"G-Guys, please stop fighting..." little Peter stammered, glancing at Sirius and I.

"We're Remus' friends, he should have told us about it!" the Black ranted on, ignoring me. "But no, he just lied to us for a damn year!"

"Calm down, idiot. Let's get one thing straight; would you want anybody to know that you were a blood-thirsty dark creature? Even your closest friends?" When Sirius didn't respond, I continued. "Imagine him losing all of his former friends just because werewolves are stereotyped to be terrible. We need to help him, not blame him for being something he- most likely- wished he wasn't."

"Those are all really good points," Peter whispered.

"How exactly do we help him?" questioned Sirius.

"...I don't know."

"Good job, you really know your stuff," Sirius remarked, rolling his eyes.

We sat in silence after that. Peter occasionally looked at Sirius in fright, as if he was going to explode in anger again.

"Well, I'm off to bed," I finally spoke, giving Sirius a small glare. Sirius gave me a cold, icy stare back. Peter seemed to notice the tension and he darted over to Sirius' side to calm him.

I tried to cool myself down as I went up the dark staircase, trying to reassure myself that Sirius wouldn't do anything bad to Remus. After all, he wasn't like the rest of his pure-blood supremacist family, was he? 

I creaked open the door, listening to Remus' soft, peaceful snores. Making sure not to wake him up, I slowly tip-toed over to my bed and plopped down. I cleared my mind of the argument Sirius and I just had and closed my eyes, slowly falling into darkness.


	7. Animagus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR DYING

"Remus? Remus, get up!" said a faint, scratchy voice across the room.

I slowly opened my eyes, blocking the dull light that came from the candle's fire. I saw Sirius shaking Remus awake as usual because the latter was a very heavy sleeper. However, Sirius was waking him up rather harshly today, which I sort of expected.

"Ugh... Sirius, it's seven o'clock... Class doesn't start 'til eight..." mumbled Remus, probably half-asleep.

"I know, I just want to talk to you," replied Sirius.

"It better be worth it," grumbled Remus, getting out of bed.

Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him down the stairs to the Common Room. Once they were at least halfway, Peter jumped out of bed and waddled after them, beckoning me to follow.

I obliged, almost tripping out of bed due to my awakening being recent. We silently made our way down the cold steps, stopping at the doorway to listen to our friends.

"So, uh, what's up...?" Remus asked awkwardly, shifting under Sirius' rather cold gaze.

After a few moments of Sirius glowering at Remus, the former spoke. 

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Remus jumped in surprise at his words. "No! No, no, no, I'm not! You're mistaken!" 

"Yes, you are. It's bloody obvious. You disappear at night every full moon. You say you're visiting your mother, but you're really just a stupid little puppy, aren't you?" Sirius was clearly making Remus uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable- he was making him lose his damn mind.

"Sh-Shut up! N-No, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You're bloody sorry? Are you-"

"Sirius, that is ENOUGH!" I interrupted him. How could Sirius be so selfish and horrible? How could he blame Remus for being something he has no control of? He needs to control his anger!

Peter timidly walked over to Remus and patted him on the shoulder, trying to calm the trembling boy down. He had a look of pure terror as if he was afraid we were going to leave him.

"Remus, you don't need to be sorry for anything. Peter and I know that you have no control over your problem. Even if this idiot-" I shot a dirty look at Sirius. "-ends up leaving you, the two of us will stick with you forever."

"That's right!" exclaimed Peter, while Sirius almost looked apologetic, though I was in no mood to forgive him and I wasn't going to let Remus either.

"Th-Thank you, thank you so much..." whispered Remus, smiling ever so slightly.

 "No problem," I stopped for a moment. "Hey, is there any way we could help you?"

"H-Help? You want to help me?"

"Of course, you're one of my best friends. Now, answer my question."

"Well, ah..." Remus paused to think. "Not that I'm aware of, no. There's no cure for my condition, so I supposed I'm just going to have to suffer..."

"No, you don't," Sirius quietly spoke from behind me, looking down, probably still ashamed of himself. "I think I know a way."

"Oh, really? What is it? Perhaps killing Remus while he's asleep? Or-"

"James, please, just let him speak," Remus interrupted my outburst. I blinked at him in surprise while Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Well, as I was saying... Do you guys know what an Animagus is?"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're suggesting that you three break laws just to help me?!" Remus questioned, waving his hands frantically.

"Breaking laws? Animagus? What's going on here? I don't even know what an Animagus is!" Peter piped in, which was rather rare. 

"I agree. Could you two explain what the hell you're going on about?" I said.

"You see, an Animagus is a wizard that can transform into a certain animal at will. For example, McGonagall can transform into a cat whenever she wants to. I saw her doing it once, it's really cool," Sirius explained. 

"But where does the breaking laws part come in?" 

"You need to be registered in order to actually use the skill without receiving punishment. The reason is so that anybody with the ability cannot abuse it," Remus told us.

"What if you're caught as unregistered?" Peter asked curiously.

"A sentence to Azkaban," Sirius stated as if it were no big deal.

"Exactly, so if you know that Azkaban is the punishment, why suggest the idea? And how would it help me, anyway?!" Remus wondered, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, I realized why Sirius had thought of it. "Oh, because whenever you transform, we could morph into animals and come put you under control!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. It's the best idea we've got so far, and probably the safest," the Black said blandly.

"You don't understand, there are so many things that could go wrong! Not only are you putting yourselves at risk of going to Azkaban, but there's also the fact that I could hurt you while I'm in my werewolf form!" Remus was starting to freak out again. "M-Maybe you should just stay out of it, it's better for you guys..."

"No, Remus, whether _you're_ safe or not matters more to us. You've suffered enough, let us help," I comforted him, pushing my glasses up. "We're doing it whether you want us to or not!" Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you guys... I don't know what I'd do without you," Remus beamed brightly and hugged each of us.

"Uh, guys? How exactly will we  _become_ Animagi?" Peter asked in a hushed tone.

"Well... We could go raid McGonagall's classroom for some books," Sirius suggested.

"That's the best idea you've ever come up with, elf dung," I stated jokingly.

"You say as  _I'm_ the one who said we should become Animagi?"

"Oh, shut up."

 

 

 

 


	8. Lovesick Puppy

"Ugh, James, do we really have to keep the mandrake leaf in our mouth? And for a full month?" Sirius whined in disgust as him, Peter, and I sat on his bed.

It had been around two weeks since we found out that our dear friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. Apparently, the steps to becoming an Animagus was a lot more difficult and complex than I had originally anticipated.  Today was a full moon, which meant we had to keep a mandrake leaf in our mouth until the next full moon. A bit ridiculous, if you ask me.

"Sirius, that's what the book said, so we have to do it," I told him, equally as upset. He sighed in exasperation and whispered something in French, putting the leaf into his mouth.

"Hey, at least it's only a month... right?" Peter said, trying to make light of the situation. I just shrugged while Sirius grunted.

 Since it was a full moon night, Remus was currently a werewolf. He never exactly told us where he went during his monthly transformations, and his reason for that was because he didn't want us trudging after him.

Now, there's another thing I've been noticing. Though it's not about Remus... well, not entirely. It's actually about Sirius, and how he acts around our werewolf friend. I mean, before he used to be perfectly fine being around Remus, talking to him normally and with ease. But ever since the guy found out that Remus was a werewolf, he's been... odd. Sirius has been staring at him a lot lately, to the point where it's almost creepy. Even just a pat on the shoulder by Remus would make Sirius shiver. But it's not that Sirius despises him. No, I think it's quite the opposite...

Or maybe  _I'm_ the creep for knowing these things. Maybe I'm just overreacting.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Sirius declared. But just as he was about to lie down, he paused. "How do I sleep without choking on this stupid leaf?"

"Um, maybe sleep on your side?" Peter suggested, and Sirius did just that.

A few minutes later, Peter was out cold beside Sirius, his tiny breaths mixed with the sounds of my best friend snoring. I couldn't help but chuckle at how much Sirius sounded like a dog when he snored. Or laughed. Or when he made pretty much any noise. Sirius always taunted me on how I sounded like a deer, too, while Peter always squeaked and scurried like a rat. Perhaps our Animagi will turn out to be those animals, but who knows?

And just like that, I drifted off to sleep, peacefully laid down beside my friends.

\--Two days later--

"Jaaaaaames, I'm booooored!" Sirius lazily called from his place on the Common Room couch. 

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I snapped. "Go hang out with Remus or something."

Sirius stiffened slightly. "Um, can I actually talk to you alone?"

"Fine."

As Sirius got up, Remus halted him for a second, grabbing his hand in the process. Sirius' face flushed bright red as he looked away from the brown-haired boy and asked what he needed, to which Remus replied that he needed to borrow something from Sirius.

After that whole thing, Sirius led me to the courtyard.

"What was that about, huh? Blushing when Remus grab-"

"Shut up!" he silenced me, almost spitting out the mandrake leaf in his mouth. "Ah- um- I have something I need to tell you, and you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Especially not Remus."

I already had an idea of what he would say, but I decided to let him tell me to confirm my suspicions. 

"Okay, uh, look... I'm not so familiar with the concept of love, considering I grew up without it, so tell me if I'm getting the wrong feelings mixed up," he stopped and blushed slightly as he said his next words. "I have a bit of a crush on Remus..."

So I was right. Sirius never seemed straight to me in the first place, considering the fact that I've hardly seen him with a girl.

"Actually it's not a bit of a crush. It's a really big crush. Like, absolutely huge. I might even be falling in love..." Sirius trailed off, apparently lost in his thoughts. 

"Sirius, I'm not really sure what to say, but that's... cool? I mean, I just hope Remus likes you back," I said. "Though, if he doesn't, I'm always available~"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "James, the day you and I hook up is the day I go to Azkaban for murdering twelve muggles."

"That was oddly specific."

"That's the point, mon ami."

We stood there in silence for a few moments before Sirius decided to break it.

"Well, enough of this love stuff, let's go bother Filch," he said, pulling me inside.

By the end of the day, we were threatened with detention by a furious Filch, but it was worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
